


Manipulation on Ice

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Manilpulation, YOI Rarepair Roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: YOI Rarepair Roulette - So I am gifting this to SpecterQueen as she was originally paired with Yakov/Anya and just could not do it... So yeah... this happened.





	Manipulation on Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpecterQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterQueen/gifts).



Georgi walked into the rink; it was a personal training day that Yakov had closed to the other skaters. The emotional Russian skater was having problems with the footwork of his routine and moving into a quad flip and he knew Yakov was wanting him to get it right. Georgi saw Yakov sitting on the sidelines… with Anya next to him.

Georgi was confused as to what was going on, but Yakov gave him a glare and told him to get warmed up. Georgi watched as Anya would not even look his way but had her gaze set on Yakov as they were deep in conversation. Georgi tried hard to pay attention to his warm up, but popped his double axle and landed all wrong.

“Georgi! I said warm up! What the hell was that? How can you expect to do a quad if you can’t even do a double?” Yakov yelled across the ice.

Georgi’s face turned red and there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could not help but continue to glance over at the benches where Anya had wrapped her arm through Yakov’s as she looked up at the old man, fluttering her eyelashes, laughing.

Georgi did a few more laps around the rink, feeling his muscles warm up and his skates become one with his body. He knew Yakov was expecting big things from him, and he did not want to let him down again. He was not sure what the meaning of bringing Anya in with him on his personal training and he was trying not to let it get into his head. 

Georgi always skated for Anya, his routines were built around showing her he loved her. He left his heart and soul on the ice as he internally cried out to her. The other skaters always told him he needed to move on, that Anya had and he should, too. It was not that easy for him, Anya was his one and only true love. Georgi just knew if he could nail a perfect program, she would fall back into his arms again. He had spent hours pouring over music, putting together his choreography with help from Victor and Yakov and just knew that this year, this year he would prove to Anya that he was the one for her.

“Georgi! Get your head out your ass and get on with it!” Yakov shouted in that booming voice across the ice.

Georgie took his position in the center of the ice. His story was of long lost love. His hands flowed around him as if he were looking for something, he was looking for his Anya. He wanted it to show in his program. He did not need the music to play to know what he needed to do; no, the music was in his heart. Looking over to where Anya was, one skate gracefully pushing him forward on the ice, he started his story.

Slowly gliding, he knew the story in his head. He would search high and low looking for his Anya, he would go to foreign lands looking for the love of his life. Anya was his, and he was Anya’s. He always knew this would be true. This part of the story told of him climbing mountains as he searched for his Anya and he felt his skates pushing harder over the ice, gaining speed. Once at the top of the mountain, he would do his quad. Georgi saw the mountaintop, and he could see Anya was not awaiting him. In despair he launched his jump; it was a triple.

Georgi knew if he did not get his quads done, he would never find his love. This part of his story was gliding through the rainforest as he looked for her, his footwork was dangerous, as the forest was, but he glided across the ice, one foot in front of the other, looking for his Anya. Georgi knew immediately when his left foot did not reach high enough through his footwork, causing him to trip and land on the ice hard. His gloved hands on the ice did not help for the cold that was biting into his skin. He stared down at the ice, not believing he fell over footwork. 

“What the hell was that Georgi? You think I did not see that you tripled that jump?” Yakov was yelling as he stood up. Georgi removed his gaze from the ice, to see how Anya was starting to drape herself across Yakov lap.

“You know Anya, I think our Georgi does not have enough motivation. He does not pour himself into his jumps.” Yakov spoke to Anya, but loud enough for Georgi to hear. Georgi trembled as he watched Yakov trail his old wrinkled hand down Anya’s cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Oh Yakov, what do you suggest we do to give Georgi some motivation.” Anya’s teasing tone bit back at Yakov. Georgi felt his body wanting to launch across the ice and remove Anya from Yakov’s lap.

“I am sure we can come up with some ideas,” Yakov said as he started to nuzzle into her neck.

“ANYA!” Georgi was crying out from the ice.

Yakov turning his head and glaring at Georgi, “I suggest you get back to your program, Georgi. There is no more time for these minor mistakes!”

Georgi went to take his position back in the center of the ice not able to remove his eyes from the scene on the side of the ice. Anya was gently rubbing Yakov’s shoulders and was climbing off his lap and moving behind him. Anya massaged the old man’s shoulders and leaned over him, whispering into his ear. Georgi could feel everything in him pulling him to run over to them and rip his Anya off the old man.

“Georgi! Get your ass moving!” Yakov screamed.

Georgi beginning his routine again. He could not  _ feel _ the routine this time. His movements were not graceful and he popped all his jumps. The distraction on the other end of the ice was taking his attention off his training as he continued to steal glances over at Anya.

Her hands were moving over the old man’s chest and as Georgi watched, she kissed the old man’s head, right on the balding crown. Shivering, the skater attempted his quad again, falling hard on the ice with a loud thud. The bitter cold feeling of the ice on his hip was making him see stars. What was his Anya doing? Why was Yakov doing this to him? All the times Georgi spent crying to the old man and confessing his love for Anya, and this was what he got?

“Georgi! What hell do we have to do to get you to do your damn routine properly? Do you think you stand a chance against the other skaters at this level?!” Yakov yelled out at him.

Georgi had a feeling this was never going to stop if he did not land his quad. He knew the other skaters were planning three or four quads and he was trying for just two, but he was only landing them half the time. Pushing off the ice, Georgi decided to just work on the jumps, not the routine.

He was still watching as Anya’s hands were trailing lower down the old man’s chest. In his head he was screaming “ _ ANYA NO! _ ” over and over as he watching her hands graze lower and lower on the old man. She was pressing her body against Yakov’s as she draped her body over his, standing behind his back.

Georgi knew if he could land one quad, this madness would end. His heartache would cease. How could they both do this to him? His heart was pouring out of his chest and he felt like crying. Anya was continuing her journey with her hands around the old man’s body and Georgi was readying himself to launch into another quad. Flying through the air, he was feeling the rotation as his landing was wobbly and he knew it was only a triple. 

“DAMMIT GEORGI! I AM TIRED OF PLAYING THESE GAMES!” Yakov was red in the face as he was screaming over the ice. 

Before Georgi knew it, Yakov was grabbing Anya and pulling her back around and into his lap. Georgi was crying as he saw the old man smash his lip to Anya’s. 

“ANYA!” Georgi was crying out again. 

They were ignoring him as Anya was squirming on the old man’s lap. He watched from the ice as her arms tightened around Yakov’s shoulders. The old man’s hands were under Anya’s skirt and Georgi was watching the entire scene lay before him. 

Georgi was slack jawed as he stood on the ice. Falling to his knees, he pressed his forehead to the ice, sobbing. He could not continue to watch this and wanted nothing more than to leave the rink. 

Yakov must have read his mind as he broke from kiss to yell out, “You even think of leaving this rink, and we are through.” 

“But… but…” Georgi stuttered. 

“DO THE FUCKING QUAD!” 

Georgi was picking himself up and could see Anya rocking her hips against the old man as Yakov gave him a sick smile. 

“Only you can make this stop, Georgi.” Yakov called out to him. 

Georgi knew he had to do this. He knew he could do it. He was skating around the rink again, he was doing this come hell or high water. He pictured his routine and blocked out the scene to the side of the rink. He had to climb this mountain and his Anya would be waiting. All he had to do was a quad and she was his. 

He was skating harder than he ever had, he was pushing harder and he was determined. Georgi started to rotate his body and it felt so right. It felt perfect. His Anya was the mountaintop smiling at him. He gracefully landed. Skating harder and harder around the rink, he set up to jump again. This time he was jumping the oceans, knowing his Anya was there waiting for him. He had the height and the power and he landed with perfect grace. 

“That is what I am talking about! Do it again!” Yakov was demanding.

Georgi could see Anya was still gracing Yakov’s lap and Georgi knew the only way to get her off his lap was to land these quads again. Taking back off, he let the ice bite into his blades, his determination on high peak. He was on rooftops now of a large city, he had to leap across them and Anya was at the end of the row of rooftops. 

He was steadying his body and turning so he could jump and with everything in him, flew into the air, feeling his body pass over the rooftops as he landed his quad but Anya was still a distance away and he added a triple to it. 

Georgi was panting and slowing his skates down. He had done his quads and a combination. Feeling good about himself he was afraid to see what was happening on the other side of the rink. He was hoping the torture was over, that they would stop mocking him. 

When he did finally look over, he was watching as Yakov was pushing Anya off his lap and straightening his clothes. 

“Now  _ that, _ Georgi, is what I knew you were capable of.” Yakov then turned to Anya, as he trailed his old weathered hand down her cheek, “Thank you Anya for assisting me with coaching today. I will see you later on the ice.” 

Georgi just stood there with his mouth wide open in horror. Yakov had done this on purpose? Anya was playing along. 

Without even looking his way, Anya gathered her belongings and started to leave the ice rink. 

“WAIT!” Georgi called out as he flew across the ice and slammed his guards on. He was running after his love, like he did in his routine. Finally catching up to her he placed his hands on her shoulder and she turned, glaring at him.

“Georgi, this changes nothing. I was doing Yakov a favor! I am leaving!” 

With that Georgi, watched as his Anya left him… again. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you - [otayuriistheliteralbest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest)work! <3  for the beta work!
> 
> I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
